


Love Conquers All

by trying_2b_in_lov3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_2b_in_lov3/pseuds/trying_2b_in_lov3
Summary: What if instead of being cornered by Voldemort, Lily used an ancient spell which transported her and Harry to a safe place? What if this was the last thing she did? And what does Severus Snape have to do with all of this?





	1. Love Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
“Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off–”

  

Lily Potter took off and sprinted to her son’s nursery. She never looked back, even when she heard the telltale crashing that signaled her husband’s death.

  

“Lily Potter… You can’t hide from me now.”

  

She was chanting something under her breath.

  

“There’s no one to protect you, give it up.”

  

A light was growing around her and her son. It was glowing brighter and brighter, enveloping the inhabitance of the Potter household, and with a soft POP!, the remaining Potters were gone.

  

“Nooooo–!” Lord Voldemort exclaimed, as he was defeated.

  

Miles away, a woman with red hair cried to her son.

  

“You’ll be safe here, Harry, with your father. I love you, you know, James and I both.”

  

A green-eyed baby blinked at his mother curiously, tears welling up in his eyes from how obviously upset the woman was.

  

Lily dropped a letter on her son, whispering what might have been the words “ _ Amor vincit omnia _ ”. 

And before the occupant of the household was aware of their guests, Lily Potter knew no more.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus Snape was worried. The alarm bells were ringing in his too-paranoid brain. This time, though, he knew something was very wrong.  

It all started when… 

His forearm burned and he left before his brain could make sense of what it meant.  

He was at the Dark Lord’s side in a flash, along with many other summoned _allies_ .  Severus instantly saw that favor wasn’t on his side tonight. The Dark Lord was in a wonderful mood. That didn’t bode well for any parties involved. 

“Tonight, my friends, we shall destroy the one enemy that has the potential to work against us. He shall be dead, along with all the other mudblood-loving fools that associate themselves with this-this- SAVIOR!” the last word was spat out mockingly and all the Death Eaters laughed accordingly.  

One man, however, kept silent. The dark-haired man was confused (as were many others who didn’t show it, no doubt). He was not privy to the Dark Lord’s secrets, as he was far from being in the Inner Circle. Therefore, he had to make his own guesses and assumptions as to whom the powerful man was speaking of. The conclusion he came to was not promising. 

“I have called you all to tell you that tomorrow, we shall celebrate the death of this nemesis, and then we shall move on to defeat all the muggles and mudbloods who dare contaminate our pureblooded wizarding society!” 

The Death Eaters were dismissed amongst cheers and contemptuous laughter for the world that would soon be theirs. 

Severus walked away dazedly, his fuzzy brain trying not to show his alarm. 

“Severus, my boy, hold up for a minute,” Lucius Malfoy called while sauntering towards the panic-stricken twenty-one-year-old. 

“What is it, Lucius, I’m kind of in a hurry,” the dark-haired man said snarkily, the white mask hiding his anxiousness. 

“I just wanted to chat, you know, catch up on old times. You know this thing that the Dark Lord is acting on tonight?” 

“Yes…” Severus said in a tone that showed that he couldn’t care less what the man was saying. 

Lucius glanced around as if to check if anyone was near by (the place was deserted by then). He leaned in and whispered, “Well, I’m in the Dark Lord’s Inner Circle now, because I delivered the information through which this threat shall be disposed.” 

“And what information is that?” he asked in a bored drawl. 

“Well, there is a certain prophecy…” 

The tale that followed put Severus into a state of panic and shock. 

When his brain stopped going through all the events of the evening, he came to awareness when Malfoy called his name. 

“Severus… Severus Snape! Are you even listening to me?” the blonde man demanded. 

“I-I-I’m sorry, I have to go!” Severus left at a run, leaving a confused man behind.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The scene he arrives at is devastating. The beautiful house that was once belonged to his family was destroyed. Everything was in ruins.  

Severus dropped to the ground, feeling as if his very world had been ripped our from under him.  

He dug through the rubble, searching futilely for any sign of life, any sign that his love and son were alive and well. In his heart, he knew it was not so. 

He tears through the wreck madly now, his last hopes dwindling away. The depressed man sinks to the ground and cries. 

After sitting on the ground for what felt like hours, he apparates home, hoping to drown in alcohol and fire-call his mentor.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When he arrives outside the gates to his family home, Snape Manor, he can tell that the wards have been broken. To exhausted to check the disturbance, Severus walks up to the front porch and hears the words “ _ Amor vincit omnia _ ”, but he is too distracted by what he sees to think much on it.

“LILY! Oh, Merlin,” the man chokes out. 

“H-H-Harry! My son,” he sobs. 

He suddenly hears a distressed cry that is not his own. 

“M-Mum,” the child wails. 

Severus is surprised and nearly faints from shock when he sees those blessed green eyes of his son open up. 

“Harry, Merlin, Harry you’re alive!” Severus exclaims while picking the child and holding him close. 

“Da?” the boy questions curiously. 

“Yes, Harry its me, I’m so thankful you’re alive!” 

The two sit there together for what seems like days, staring at the dead body of their lost love and mother.  

The older man looks down and sees his baby sleeping peacefully and comes to his senses.  

“What am I going to do without you, Lily?” moaned the fearful man, distressed.  

Then he suddenly remembered her last words. 

“ _Amor vincit omnia_ ,” he whispered, “Love conquers all.”


	2. Love Conquers All

  


“…But I don’t understand!” Severus exclaimed.

   


Harry made a distressed noise at the obvious tension he felt in the room. Severus held his son and calmed him.

   


“We have to presume that Lily simply planned to use this charm in case of any emergencies,” the Headmaster said calmly. 

   


“Yes, but what could have made her use something that could possible kill her minutes after use?” the dark-haired man said hysterically. 

   


“The evidence is sitting on your lap, my boy,” Dumbledore stated. 

   


Severus looked down at his little innocent son, suddenly overwhelmed with relief that he still had this proof his and Lily’s love.

   


“I’ve never heard of a charm that does such a thing as transporting one through wards,” Severus whispered.

   


Dumbledore looked at the two ‘boys’ with twinkling blue eyes. 

   


“What?” Severus asked curiously. 

   


The bearded man just smiled and stared.

   


“Wait,” Severus said, “did Lily invent this charm herself? She _was_ always very talented at charms.”

“Alas, no, my dear boy she did not,” Dumbledore assured, “while she was rather talented, I do not think she would be able to invent a charm of this power. Also, I doubt she intended to leave this boy unless she had to.”

   


Dumbledore looked pointedly at Harry, who was sitting quietly in his father’s lap. 

   


“Where did she get it then?” he queried.

   


“I believe I have only heard once of its use, and that was long ago. It has long since been discarded, as no one liked the rather…” Dumbledore coughed, “unfortunate side effects.”

   


“So, where have you found out about this charm?” he questioned impatiently. 

   


“…Or curse, rather…” he mumbled, when Dumbledore was not forthcoming with his answer.

   


“I have heard it only from an ancient book, the only book of the founders that was discovered in Hogwarts,” said Dumbledore.

   


“One of my students long ago had run across it in some secret room of Hogwarts or other…” Dumbledore trailed off.

   


Severus waited patiently, unconsciously rocking his son in his arms as he fussed.

   


“This student was intending to keep the book himself, it was a valuable book, and he thought it belonged to him, because he was the last descendent of the Slytherin line,” Dumbledore looked up and waited for a reaction.

   


The man too glanced up, and the baby looked on curiously.

   


“Who was it?” Severus inquired quietly.

   


“Tom Riddle, who was in his seventh year at the time,” Dumbledore replied.

   


Severus wasn’t surprised. Harry, on the other hand, looked distressed at the very name of the murderer, even though there was no way he could know of the man’s identity. 

   


“It contained some useful information, including that spell. The spell was made to ensure that in the case of extreme emergency, the founders and students would be able to flee the castle through the wards. The incantation is some sort of long chant, but it has stopped being used since the wards are now bound to the headmaster,” Dumbledore informed Severus. 

   


“May I see this book?” Severus asked.

   


“I’m afraid not,” Dumbledore said regretfully, “it was lost.”

   


“Lost!” Severus exclaimed, “Stolen, you mean?”

   


“Yes, it was taken that same year that I received it, I hadn’t even gotten through half the spells before it disappeared from my office.”

   


Severus was stunned. How could the headmaster be so careless with such a valuable item?

   


“Now,” the old man said suddenly, “are you planning on making plans for the funeral?”

   


It was hard to breathe. Just thinking of his love made his throat close up and his eyes tear. He knew he had to be strong, though, for Harry. The aforementioned boy looked up with his bright eyes and put his tiny arms around his neck, sensing his grief.

   


“Yes, I am planning to have it two days from now, this Saturday,” Severus said, once he was in control of his voice once more.

   


There was a respectful silence. Both men were remembering the charismatic redheaded woman; the baby was remembering the soft voice of his mother. 

   


“About Harry, Severus,” Dumbledore said into the silence. 

   


“Yes?” the man inquired.

   


“I think it would be best if the boy was put with his relatives.”

   


“What!” Severus exclaimed, startling the boy in his lap to tears, “I am his relatives… I am his only family remaining!”

   


“Lily’s sister—”

   


“No! I will not have him living with those Muggles. They are the vilest creatures, and I don’t mean just because they are Muggles. Her sister and that oaf are horrid people. They despise everything magic, and I won’t have him living with ‘family’ who will treat him like he is some kind of-of-FREAK!” 

   


Severus was panting from his long tirade, and Harry was crying. The dark-haired man calmed and sat back down, shushing and rocking the baby all the while.

   


“Severus, you and I both know that you cannot have possession of a child when-because you know he will-Voldemort comes back. He cannot even know that you have a son, let alone the one that destroyed him.”

   


The ominous man glared darkly and got control of his temper. He breathed deeply and when he spoke his voice was quiet and cold. “Albus,” he said slowly, as if to a stupid person, “if you think that I am going to spy for you and leave my child with illegitimate chaperones, you have something else coming to you. Let me get this through your head, I am not leaving my son, appropriate guardians or not. My family is more important to me, and I won’t do it anymore. When Voldemort comes back you can just find someone else to risk his or her lives, because I won’t stand for it anymore. I am going to take care of my son, and he is going to grow up knowing me. I will not have him losing another parent, he has already lost one due to the fact that I was unable to protect her.”

   


Dumbledore apparently understood that he would not be swayed. 

   


“Very well, Severus. We will have the blood wards put up at your house after the funeral, this way no one who wants to do you harm will be able to enter the perimeter.”

   


Severus stood, nodded, and flooed out without saying a word. He was tired of the war, and he wished more than ever that he would arrive home with warm arms encircling his neck.

   


He stepped out of the grate and stood silently. The man looked down at his bright-eyed son and knew that they had a long road ahead of them. Severus only wished that he had help. He shook these thoughts away. He learned long ago that wishes don’t come true. 

   


“Life is never fair to Severus Snape,” he thought.


	3. Peace Shall Reign

Severus Snape was miserable. All he wanted to do was curl up by the fire and drink firewhiskey until he was beyond coherent thought. He wanted to die. But he knew he couldn’t do this, oh no, he had an infant son to take care of. He knew he had to keep it together, if only for him.

It was the night before her funeral. Harry had been distressed all day, crying and waking up from his nap numerous times. He thought of Lily most when he was gently rocking his son back to sleep. 

He sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the sun began to rise, Severus stood up, his face shadowed and dark circles under eyes. He mechanically stood and walked to his room, dressing in his best black robes. The man then walked to his son’s room, picking him up and changing him into the new clothes that they had bought for the occasion. The boy stirred, and Severus stopped his ministrations, waiting for his son to fall back asleep.

Severus walked into the kitchen, Harry in his arms. He took the coffee that the house-elves had left on the table and poured a cup. The dark-haired man knew that he wouldn’t be able to eat much this morning.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at Hogwarts at noon. Harry was restless, and nothing Severus tried would calm him down. The two walked into the Great Hall and saw Dumbledore seated at the front, standing up as if he had anticipated their arrival. 

It was to be a small funeral. Only Severus, Harry, and Dumbledore. Lily had put Severus in charge of the arrangements. 

The trio walked out onto the lawn where two coffins were situated near the lake along with a few chairs. Severus’ face was set. His eyes were cold and his face stony. He walked rigidly, determined to keep control. 

Harry tugged on his father’s cloak, looking at him with sad green eyes. The boy buried his face in Severus’ chest, little sobs racking his small frame. 

Severus swallowed, looking down at the bundle in his arms.

Dumbledore steps forward to take the boy from Severus, but he only clings tighter. Severus minutely shakes his head. 

He takes his eyes off his son and looks up to see a small white coffin. His shoulders shake. Is this the only thing I have left of her? He hardly notices the silent tracks falling down his face.

Vibrant green eyes stare up at him. With a small sob, he holds his son close. He vows to always protect their son, the one thing that holds them connected, even in her death. 

As Severus stands there, his mind begins to wander. He thinks of the steps he and Lily took to assure their son’s safety.   
  
It was agreed upon that James and Lily would marry, and Lily and Severus’ relationship would be taken as nothing more than a meaningless mistake. Everyone who knew of Lily and Severus’ connection had been wary. It was known that Severus was into dark arts. All who knew Lily had advised her not to get involved with someone like that. Lily insisted that Severus had a good heart. That made it easy for their breakup to seem normal. They would all think that Lily had just finally trusted their guidance; it was either that or they would think that Severus had finally let some of his dark side show and Lily got frightened of it.

Shortly after, James and Lily made a point to make their relationship known. At the time, Lily was already pregnant with Harry, and they had to move quickly to guarantee that no one would suspect anything. 

Other steps were also taken to keep the suspicions to a minimum. Severus and James, who had reconciled shortly after the start of Severus and Lily’s relationship, had to act like they despised each other in public. After all, James had supposedly taken Severus’ woman from him. Also, James was known for his active support of the light side. He couldn’t very well show that he was a friend to someone who was allegedly fighting with the very person they were trying to defend against.  

And another thing, Severus mused, is that they couldn’t possibly be associated when Sirius Black’s hatred could kill him alone. Only Lily, James, and Dumbledore knew of Severus’ work spying. None of the Order of Phoenix had been informed; it was too dangerous when there was someone who was leaking information. Sirius was well known for his rashness; he could definitely not be told. The risk was too high. Even though James had protested, Dumbledore had been firm on this subject. Severus was now grateful; he could be locked up in Azkaban if Sirius had foolishly shouted his name as an act of revenge for the fate that he was bestowed for betraying his friends.

And then James and Lily were together. Everyone had said that they made the best couple… then Lily had given birth. He couldn’t be there. Severus was only allowed to visit once every few months after they had gone into hiding. He was too afraid to go more often than that. What if he had been spotted? What if he had run into Sirius Black while he was visiting? He was cautious, overly paranoid. And rightly so, by what had happened next… 

He should have stopped it, Severus thought angrily to himself. He should have never allowed Sirius to become the Secret Keeper. He should have protected them himself. He should have done everything different. It was his own fault; he knew it. He did everything he could to protect them. It was his duty, dammit! He should have been able to save them! He tried. He should have tried harder. He tried, but it wasn’t enough. It’s never enough, Severus thought brokenly.         

The little body in his arms shifted, drawing him away from his desolate thoughts. Severus couldn’t stop thinking about this little miracle. His baby boy had survived. The dark haired man didn’t even want to think about what he would do if he had failed them both. Indeed, it still felt as if he had failed them both; this boy, his Harry, would never again see his mother. 

A wrinkled hand landed on his shoulder and he looked over with dark, clouded eyes.

“It’s best not to dwell on what could have been, for reality is definite and what can be changed is the future,” Dumbledore said with his unusually sad blue eyes. 

For a moment Severus wanted to shout. He wanted to yell at the old man that he could change things; Lily was not truly gone. 

Then the wise man inclined his head to the bundle in his arms, and Severus closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 

He had to accept this. For the sake of the loving child in his arms, he had to move on. It’s what Lily would have wanted. It’s what he wanted. 

Severus took one last long look at the casket, nodded his thanks to Dumbledore, and walked out the gates of Hogwarts to the start of a new chapter in his life. 

For from the closing of this book came the opening of another. His memories of Lily would never cease; they would only go stronger in her absence. But he could do this; Lily’s presence assured him of it. It would be worth it. 

And he knew this: for the sleeping baby lying against his chest, peace would reign, even if it were only for this day.  

 


End file.
